


Gentle Cycle

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Derek, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' Sundays used to include playing video games with Scott, catching up on his homework and talking over muted baseball games with his dad. Nowadays, waking up with his back pressed against a warm, bare, muscled chest and the quiet realization that it was laundry day was his new normal. He's never been so happy to color sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 15 - FULFILLING WISHES at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com) on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Something was tickling his cheek. In his sleepy state, it took Stiles a few moments to realize it was Derek’s hair. His boyfriend was plastered to his back, arms wrapped around his chest and face smashed up against his neck. He wasn’t sure how that could be comfortable for Derek, but he was warm and content, so he didn’t move.

He had almost drifted back off to sleep when Derek shifted in his sleep behind him. Stiles could feel Derek’s morning wood rubbing against his hip, and suddenly he felt wide awake. He pushed back slightly into Derek, who moaned and gripped him tighter. Derek was not really a morning person, but Stiles knew it wouldn’t be long before he woke up.

This was Derek’s favorite wake up call, after all. Quite frankly, it was Stiles’ too.

“Der,” he whispered. He rocked his hips slowly and stroked his fingers up and down Derek’s arm. “It’s Sunday. You know what that means?”

Derek grumbled unintelligently as he stirred at last. “Is laundry day?” he said, rubbing his whole body up against Stiles. It sent pleasant shivers down his spine and all the way to his toes.

“Well, yes,” he chuckled, turning in Derek’s arms to face him. Derek was always gorgeous, but Stiles thought he was especially beautiful in the mornings like this, all sleep-rumpled and relaxed. This open, happy Derek was for Stiles’ eyes only, and he loved it. He cupped Derek’s face and kissed him gently. “It’s also stay-in-bed-with-your-super-hot-boyfriend-all-day day.”

Derek smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. They would get to the laundry eventually. There was no rush.


End file.
